Pokemon Battle Arena
by tigerlilylake
Summary: Ash and his friends and rivals are all invited to and arena created by professor Oak. They are trained by Frontier brains until the battle begins. They battle until there is only one left the Champion! This is a pokemon and hunger game crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Battle Arena**

**Preparations **

**Hi this is Tigerlilylake but you can call me lily! This is my second story so thank you guys for supporting my first story I had a lot of fun making it but let's move on. This story will be very different from my first. This is a Pokémon and hunger game crossover. No hunger games characters just the idea of the Pokémon characters in that situation. I hope you guys will enjoy!**

Professor Oak paced back and forth in his lab, He was in deep thought. He had a temporary block after what Ash had asked him it was simple but he could think of anything. Ash had asked him "is there a way so that I can test my skills against my friends?." He couldn't think of anything. Suddenly he thought of a great idea! "I know" he thought to himself " I could set up something like a league but a bit different... Let's see" he was very concentrated "but it would take a long time to set up an arena... and where... I know the field right beside Pallet would be good, but that would take a long time..." He sat down. Suddenly he starts bellowing out "I got it! We could set up a program to train them". Everyone stared at him "I know we could get elite four, the champions and frontier brains" he shouted. Tracey comes up to him "ssss-sir are you alright?" asked a worried Tracey "I'm a genius! Tell everyone the good news" Oak shouted while racing towards his garden. "Wait professor who are you training? And for who?" shouted Tracey trying his best to follow Oak and not drop his notepads. "Here we go again" Gary murmured while rolling his eyes. Oak ran into his garden and started hugging resulting in him getting burned, wet, and dirty and cut. "Professor are you ok?" Tracey panicked and shaking him up. After Professor Oak recovered he explained his idea "We are going to have a contest... a battle of strength to see who is the greatest out of all of Ash's friends and rivals. We will build up the arena and while we are waiting the area to be built the contestants will get trained by the Elite four and the frontier brains to prepare for the battles to come". Everyone in his lab was happy that Oak was back to normal. "Tracey call some construction worker to build the arena, Gary you call the frontier brains I will call the elite four" he ordered. Everyone does as they were told. Let's go over to Tracey "Yes... No... Sure... WHAT over 9000 poke dollars!?" Meanwhile with Gary "Hello could you come to pallet? Thanks" rinse and repeat." Report back now" Oak demands "well Tracey? "He asks "they said it would take a month ... But it cost over 9000 poke dollars!" said Tracey and then he fainted "well that is very expensive well how about you Gary?" Asked Oak " all the Hoenn Brains can come but not the sinnoh or johto I have already made the training teams" said an excited Gary. "Good job we will get the workers to start tomorrow we will call everyone tomorrow! Good job everyone."

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it here are the contestants**

**Ash**

**Brock**

**Misty**

**Gary**

**May**

**Max **

**Drew**

**Harley**

**Solidad**

**Dawn**

**Paul**

**Jessie**

**James**

**Zoey**

**Kenny**

**Barry**

**Riley**

**Lyra**

**Iris**

**Cilan**

**Bianca**

**Burgundy**

**Georgia**

**Serena**

**Clemont**

**Bonnie**

**If I forgot someone tell so I can add them to the story. This is Lily signing out (;**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Battle Arena

Chapter 2 Let's get together!

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I have now added Trip and Stephan to the 'games'. Sorry but still no battles this episode): But soon! Now let us begin!**

"Well that is quiet expensive!" sighed Professor Oak "Get payin' or we won't be buildin' no stadium" the contractor was getting impatient. "Gramps we have already asked the frontier brains to come we must start the project!" exclaimed Gary. "I guess you are right Gary, we must go on with the project" agreed Oak as he hand the contractor the money. He checked each note and counted up the total amount. "Alright then, everyone get movin' come on you saw the blueprint, hurry up" shouted the satisfied contractor. "Now Tracey could you please call all the contestants, Gary you come and help me buy and carry some tents from the Pokemart" orders Oak while Gary rolls his eyes.

Tracey does as told and runs to the phone and calls Misty. "Ring, ring, ring telephone" Misty picks up the phone "Oh hi Tracey!" Misty answered, Brock pops his head around the corner" Oh hi Tracey how are you?" Brock asked. "Hi Misty, hi Brock what are you doing here?" Tracey asked "Oh I ...um just came to visit yeah... hahaha" mumbled Brock he was definitely hidin something... ""Well anyway you two need to come to Oaks lab, gotta call more people bye!" rushed Tracey. Brock and Misty looked puzzled so they got going quickly.

Tracey called Max and May next but they weren't at home, but they were in Kalos at a contest! So he called there. "Hello... Oh Hi Tracey!" said May "Hey Tracey" said Max "Hello Tracey" said Dawn. "Hey you guys how's Kalos?" asked Tracey "good" they all replied. Suddenly Drew, Harley, Solidad, Kenny and Zoey showed up too. "Hey all you guys good luck at the contest and all of you come to professor Oaks lab as soon as possible, ok bye" Tracey hung up. Nearly everyone said "who was he?" Everyone was confused but they hurried to the contest.

Next Tracey called Cilan "Hello Cilan" said Tracey, "Hello Tracey" replied Cilan. "Hi Tracey" said Iris. "Hi Iris why are you with Cilan?" Tracey asked suspiciously, "well because he's my friend and the food is great" Iris replied calmly. "No matter, you guys come to Oaks lab, bye" hasty said Tracey.

He called Professor Rowan so that Rowan could call Paul, Barry and Riley "Hello professor Rowan" said Tracey "Oh hello aren't you one of Professor Oak's apprentice?"Asked Professor Rowan "Yes I am" Said Tracey. Then Tracey explained about the battle arena. "Ah yes that does sound important, I will call everyone you asked I will call Professor Juniper and Sycamore too, good bye." said Tracey.

**I'm sorry this one was boring and short but it will all start next chapter. A little announcement I will try to upload maybe two times a week now. That it thanks for reading this is Lily signing out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This isn't really a chapter but this is explaining something so...**

**Please Read!**

**I will update soon but this is a little contest! I really need you guys to enter. **

**This will effect what happens in the Fan fiction so VERY IMPORTANT. **

**This where you guys battle each other in Pokemon Showdown as a character of your choice from my Fanfic! Your battle will be put into the fanfic.**

**But don't worry if you lose we won't put your name in the Fanfic and say you lost. So don't worry, if you guys want you could just battle in a battle before the real contest starts.**

**You guys have two weeks to enter so hurry! But battling will begin in three weeks. **

**RULES**

**You have to use pokemon they caught. Not borrowed Caught if a pokemon has been given away you can't use them. If someone else is taking care of a pokemon you can use them.**

**If your Max or Bonnie you can borrow pokemon from their siblings. But Max must have Ralts.**

**No EV's no items but Pikachu has the light ord **

**If a pokemons abilty is revealed you must use it if not you can chose one.**

**The moves most have been used in the anime. If you want to see about a pokemons abilty and moves go on bulbapedia look up the person and click on the pokemons name and you can see all this information.**

**Ash must have Pikachu**

**If you want to enter PM me tell me who you want to be**

**Don't worry Pokemon showdown is free online. If you're confused (I wouldn't blame you) PM me! **

**This is Lily signing out **


	4. Sorry

Hey you guys merry Christmas!  
I have some bad news... This channel will be inactive for a while... My laptop broke so I have to write the stories on my phone ( which will take much longer ):) also the writing wont be well put together.

I am writing this on my phone ( that's why it looks so bad ) I'm SO SORRY  
But this is lily signing out


End file.
